Brief Happiness
by Hosh
Summary: FelixPicard, shounenai. Felix and Picard visit Picard's uncle only to discover that Picard's mother has passed on. Felix follows to comfort Picard.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Golden Sun.

**Warning**: This fic contains shounen-ai, or boys love. If you don't like it, or Felix x Picard (Piers), leave now. I will not tolerate any flammers. Thank you!

**Notes:** I use Piers' original, Japanese name instead of his translated name. I honestly prefer it better, so. :3

------------------------------

**Brief Happiness**

Picard was overjoyed when the group was allowed inside Lemuria. It showed in his eyes, how they shone with happiness. It had been so long since he had been swept away from his family and friends. He didn't realize how long it had been until they walked through the streets.

As they ascended the stairs, Picard couldn't imagine how happy his mother would be when he walked through the front door of his home. Just thinking about it made his eyes water a little.

When his home was in sight, he paused for a moment. Felix, noticing Picard's lagging, paused as well to glance back over his shoulder. "Picard? What's wrong?" Blinking and glancing over at Felix, Picard offered the Venus Adept a smile.

"My apologizes. Do you mind if we visit my mother first, Felix? I'm sure she's worried sick about me." Felix's eyes softened at the mention of 'mother.' His own mother, along with his father, were still waiting for his safe return to Prox.

Returning the Lemurian's smile, he nodded. After all, it would be cruel to deny his request, even while, in the background, Kraden happily explored every nook and cranny of the ancient city.

"Sure. That'll be the first thing we do." Jenna, near by, glanced from Kraden to Picard and Felix and back again. Kraden seemed completely oblivious to their conversation.

"Um... What do we do about Kraden?" Jenna tugged lightly at her brother's scarf and pointed at the elderly scholar, who was now acting more like a child with a new toy.

"Do you and Sheba mind keeping him out of trouble, Jenna? You know better than I do how giddy he can get." Nodding, Jenna left with Sheba to do exactly that. Turning to face Picard, Felix gave him a nod, "Well, shall we get going?"

Picard happily let the way to his home, where he stayed with his mother and uncle. His father had died when he was a mere toddler. Neither his mother nor his uncle explained his exact cause of death, and he never pressed the issue.

Opening the door and spotting his beloved uncle at his desk, Picard beamed. He had yet to notice how messy the small home was or that his uncle was the only inhabitant.

"Uncle! I've returned!" The man at the desk glanced over at the door and froze. There stood his nephew, who had been gone since who knows how long! He was safe, healthy, a little tanned, and... more importantly, with a friend. Uncle grinned and motioned the two Adepts into his home.

"Picard... you've returned." Uncle walked over to his nephew and pulled him into a hug, happiness and relief washing through him. Picard blinked before smiling weakly and returning the embrace. He missed this place, and he regretted that he needed to leave again after reporting to King Hydros.

Felix, watching the two Lemurians, quietly closed the door behind him and waited. This was, after all, a visit. It would be rude to interrupt and rush things.

After a few minutes, the two Lemurians pulled apart. Uncle glanced behind Picard and blinked at the Venus Adept. Felix blinked back.

Glancing over his shoulder, Picard mentally bopped himself for temporarily forgetting about Felix. (Though, who could blame him? He had just returned home after several challenging months.) He stepped aside to proceed with the introductions properly, "Uncle, this is Felix. He's one of my friends and he and his companions have helped me greatly."

Uncle smiled and held his hand out for Felix. Felix blinked at it before taking the offered hand, and the two men shook.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Uncle shook his head.

"No, really, the pleasure's mine. I'm truly grateful that Picard has returned to us safely. It's just a shame that..." Felix blinked and tilted his head slightly as he withdrew his hand. He opened his mouth to ask, but Picard beat him to it.

"Uncle? What do you mean by that?"

Uncle let out a soft sigh, "It's a shame that my dear sister cannot see how much her young, timid Picard has grown." The older man offered Picard a weak smile, "I'm sorry."

Picard stared at his uncle for what seemed like hours before finally glancing around the small home. It was, indeed, a mess. A mess that would only emerge when his mother had fallen ill.

"Mother's just ill again, right...? Uncle...?" The young Lemurian's voice began to shake as he turned to glance back at his uncle. His desperation showed in his usually strong, determinded golden eyes. Now, he was just hoping... pleading...

Felix remained silent as he watched, his chocolate brown eyes softening. Seeing Picard like this... it made him feel completely useless. There was no Psynergy or summon in the world that could help...

"She... was, yes."

"Un...cle...?"

"After the tidal wave took you from us... she feel ill. But... her poor heart couldn't take it. She hoped for your safe return until the very end." Uncle gave another weak smile as he ran a hand through his messy, short hair. "Perhaps your mother gave herself up to ensure your survival... Heh. Doesn't it sound like her?"

Picard shook his head in disbelief, taking a few steps back, "No... Mother..." Golden eyes began to tear up, unable to believe what he just heard. He felt the tears roll down his cheeks while his hands started to tremble. Through blurred vision, Picard glanced out the window, where one could view the cemetery downhill. Without a second thought, the young Lemurian rushed passed Felic and on out the door, tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

"Picard!" Felix turned and moved to go after his best friend, but Uncle grabbed his wrist before he could.

"Wait. You must leave him to mourn." Felix pulled his wrist out of Uncle's grasp.

"It's harder to mourn when you're by yourself and alone. The least I can do is lend him a shoulder." With that said, the Venus Adept rushed out of the small home and hurried after Picard.

---

When Felix reached the cemetery, he slowly approached Picard, stopping just a few feet away from him. He watched the Lemurian sob, on his hands and knees, in front of his mother's grave.

A feeling of helplessness washed over Felix once more, clenching and unclenching gloved hands. It seemed that the only that he would really so... was simply offer him his shoulder.

Running a hand through his hair, the Venus Adept walked over and knelt down beside Picard. Picard glanced over when he noticed the movement, staring at the teen for a moment.

"Hey..." Felix offered a weak smile as he reached over to wipe the tears away.

"Fe...lix..." Picard sobbed and gave a small hiccup before turning and burying his face into the crook of the brunette's shoulder. Felix blinked down at Picard before finally wrapping his arms around him, gently stroking his soft, blue hair.

"Everything's going to be okay. I'll make sure no one else dies." The Lemurian nodded and accepted the soothing warmth and comfort, slowly being coaxed into sleep.

------------------------------

A/N: Uh... I hope that's good and not too OOC. o.o If it is, then... sorry? I tried.


End file.
